bocaditos de azúcar
by luna-chan143
Summary: el amor es como un caramelo a si de dulce


_**Bocaditos de azúcar**_

_**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**_

_**Hooooola a todos sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo one shot de otra de las parejas que a mí se me hace un amor imposible Jellal x Lucy ya que no hay muchos Fanfics sobre esta pareja espero les guste y me dejen un comentario **onegai****_

Oo-oo

Lucy pov

Mirando la cara aterradora del consejo de magos me quede pensando cómo me había metido en esto suspire cansada un buen día cuando llegaba a el gremio Natsu mi amigo de cabello rosa salmón con su neko azulado revoloteando sobre su cabeza se me acerco gritando emocionado

_Flash back_

_-Lucy mira una misión para nuestro equipo-_

_Tome el papel mirando la descripción del trabajo la eliminación de mounstro enorme parecido a una oruga con colmillos y fieros ojos rojos me estremecí eso sonaba peligroso aunque 10000 de joyas no estaba mal con eso podía pagar mi renta y permitirme uno que otro gasto menor_

_Lo mire con recelo Erza y Gray vienen también verdad_

_El gato azul negó sin perder su sonrisa_

_-Erza fue a un viaje para comprar un nueva armadura y Gray fue una misión en solitario-_

_Yo me quede meditando sobre el trabajo si el grupo no estaba completo podía ser peligroso claro para mí por supuesto_

_-vamos Lucy vamos siiiii-_

_Natsu dijo insistente_

_-no me digas que te da miedo Lucy-_

_Feliz dijo mientras se tapada la boca con su pata intentando no reír lo mire amenazadoramente_

_-neko baka-_

_-tener miedo no es ser hombre Lucy se un hombre-_

_Efman dijo con fervor a lo que a mí me resbalo una gotita por la nuca_

_-no soy hombre sabes-_

_Murmure suspirando después para armarme de valor sin saber en qué me estaba metiendo_

_**Fin flash back**_

- Heartfilia-san responda a la pregunta que fue lo que pasó exactamente-

Repitió yo me quede estática ante la llamada áspera de atención por parte del hombre mayor en el estrado más alto-(perdón no tengo ni idea de sus nombres)

Asintiendo me esforcé por recordar los lamentables sucesos

-bueno llegamos a el pueblo y luego…-

_Flash back_

_-uhm creo que voy a vomitar-_

_Se quejó Natsu con las mejillas hinchadas y una sombra azul en la frente pobre siempre se enfermaba en los trasportes _

_-hubiera sido mejor que hapy nos hubiera traído-_

_El gato azul hizo un gesto de shock por la mención de su amigo_

_-que malo eres Natsu acaso quieres que muera de fatiga-_

_El asesino de dragones trato de detener a su amigo gatuno que solo dijo me voy de aquí saco sus alas y se fue dejando una dramática estela de luz él fue tras él y yo me quede hay parada con una expresión extraña (°-°) se suponía que teníamos que buscar una posada donde quedarnos_

_-Natsu yamete-_

_Le grite persiguiéndolos _

_Fin flash back_

-señorita Heartfilia valla directo al punto-

La anciana de expresión estoica pidió a lo que yo asentí y continúe con mi relato

_**Flash back**_

_-ábrete puerta del can menor Nicola-_

_Hice el llamado a uno de mis espíritus celestiales uno de mis favoritos mi amado plue para que me hiciera compañía en mi habitación que había alquilado por separado por nada del mundo compartiría un cuarto con esos dos cabeza dura Natsu roncaba mucho y hapy se la pasaba murmurando algo sobre pescados _

_-pupupu-_

_Mire al muñeco de nieve _

_-pasa algo plue?-_

_El empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi bolsa de viaje yo solo grite emocionada KAWAII con un fondo rosa con chispas brillantes a mi espalda saque unos bollitos de embolara plateada eran unos dulces de moda en magnolia "bocaditos de azúcar" según Levi-chan se había vuelto una tradición dar un dulce de estos a cambio de un beso yo compre un montón de estos para ver si así conseguía un novio y acuario dejaba de molestare con eso cada vez que la llamaba pero no funciono como hubiera esperado _

_Según la casamentera del gremio Mira-chan lo que había echo mal fue que como decía la tradición que tenía que darle un dulce a el chico de mis sueños yo no lo hice todos se me acabaron por culpa de cierto nudista mago de hielo y mata dragones de cabello rosa fue un día que se escabulleron a mi habitación encontrando mi escondite de dulces _

_-aquí tienes plue-_

_El tomo entre sus patitas el caramelo con cubierta de azúcar se lo metió en la boca yo solo le sonreí hasta que se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del bosque me asome a la ventana _

_-que rayos es eso-_

_Dije asustada por el mounstro oruga enorme _

_-Lucy!- _

_Natsu entro a mi habitación con un medio dormido hapy corrió a asomarse por la ventana _

_-es enorme-_

_Dijo emocionado con una expresión cómica _

_-mira feliz-_

_Empezó a sacudirlo El gato azul se despertó confundido para después gritar asustado por lo que vieron sus ojos _

_-vamos Lucy saca un espíritu fuerte un dragón tal vez-_

_Yo solo me quede callada cuantas veces le tenía que decir que no había forma de que existiera un dragón en el zodiaco ya me había cansado de explicarlo _

_-plue regresa-_

_Él se esfumo en una nube de humo _

_-ábrete puerta de la bula de oro TAURUS!-_

_Dándole vuelta a la llave dorada Apareció el toro pervertido blandiendo su hacha _

_-muuuu Lucy-san vine para proteger tú nice-body-_

_Dijo el con corazones en los ojos dándome una mirada lasciva yo solo apunte con un dedo a la cosa viscosa frente a nosotros _

_-dale tu mejor golpe-_

_El bovino salto fuera de la posada preparándose para darle un buen golpe pero el impacto no le daño nada en cambio de un golpe lanzo a Taurus varios metros el después de recuperarse un poco se levantó se limpió la herida sangrante de la comisura de su boca _

_-veo que no me lo pondrás fácil verdad-_

_Lo mire preocupada volver a atacarlo iba a necesitar ayuda _

_Tome otra llave de mi cinturón _

_-ábrete puerta de la doncella VIRGO!-_

_La sirvienta pelirosa apareció con un puf _

_-hime-sama es hora del castigo-_

_Yo negué rotundamente _

_-cava un ahuero bajo esa cosa-_

_Ella asintió sus ojos azules brillaron en rojo y desapareció para hacer lo que le pedí la oruga rugió mostrando sus dientes afilados cuando cayó en el agujero echo por mi espíritu que luego hizo reverencia y desapareció_

_-bien echo Lucy- _

_Vitoreo Natsu chocando sus puños apareciendo un círculo mágico con el rostro de un dragón _

_-__Karyuu no….Hokou-_

_Estaba por decirle que todo estaba bajo control que había una villa muy cerca pero fue en vano término lanzando un chorro de fuego que si bien acabo con la oruga quemo media villa los aldeanos que salieron a tiempo nos miraron furiosos _

_Los caballeros runa no tardaron en aparecer Natsu solo atino a gritar "huyan" pero los entrenados caballeros lo atraparon bajo un círculo mágico a él y al gato _

_**Fin flash back**_

-y por eso acabamos aquí-

Acabe en un suspiro Todos los magos me miraron extrañados por mi explicación

-bocaditos de azúcar?-

Ulthear me pregunto con burla escondiendo su risa bajo su mano rayos debí omitir ese detalle ahora ellos pensaran que soy una solterona desesperada

-teniendo en cuenta su historia es obvio que es culpable-

Dijo alguien

-pero ella dijo que el chico Dragneel fue el imprudente que no se fijó que estaba la ciudad cerca del monstruo-

Dijo yagima también conocido como el anciano que hablaba por fairy tail

-si pero ella fue la que condujo a la bestia a la ciudad prácticamente-

Yo veía el intercambio de argumentos tonto Natsu por su culpa había acabado en esto bueno al menos no se presentó en la corte (todavía) mal disfrazado de mi como lo hizo con Erza hace tiempo tenía que darle las gracias a gray por congelarlo durante lo que duraba el juicio sonreí para luego mirar hacia los magos santos mi mirada se topó con la de cierto peliazul que me miraba divertido me sonroje él también había escuchado mi relato esto no podía ser peor.

-alto todos o soy la verdadera Lucy Heartfilia-

Un rugido retumbo en la sala antes de que explotara la pared a mi espalda me No por favor no todo menos eso yo no quería ir a la cárcel por favor Mavis que no se haiga atrevido a hacerlo de nuevo

-exijo me suelten…Dijo a la impostora-

Con cara de sorpresa (°0°) mire a Natsu con una falsa peluca rubia con el moño chueco y CON MIS ROPAS NUEVAS PUESTAS!

-YO SOY LA VERDADERA LUCY-

Grito tratando de simular mi voz sin lograrlo yo deje caer la cabeza en el podio donde estaba

-Por favor escolten a la señorita Heartfilia-san a una celda y en cuanto al joven dragonell que alguien lo regrese a su gremio-

Yo me levante mirando al anciano

-pero porque-

Dije indignada

-señorita piensa violar otra ley-

Yo negué deje que las ranas en túnica me pusieran las esposas de nuevo y me llevaran a la celda donde había estado antes mire a Natsu con una mirada que decía ni se te ocurra hacer otra tontería.

oo-oo

La noche había llegado y aun no se resolvía mi situación suspire porque me habían puesto en esta celda para criminales de cuidado por Mavis solo había destruido media ciudad por error ni que hubiera matado a alguien

Escuche el crujir de la puerta abrirse acaso ya me dejarían libre pensé esperanzada tratando de ver entre la oscuridad de la celda pero me quede estática al reconocer el cabello azul los ojos una mescla de café y verde la marca roja en el ojo izquierdo era el Siegran uno de los magos santos mi amor platónico imposible pero que hacia aquí?

-Lucy estas despierta-

Murmuro el buscándome yo dude en responderle el exasperado encendió la luz chasqueando los dedos(a si me imagino que funciona jijiji) me miro con una ceja alzada

-acaso te escondes de mí-

Dijo el dando unos pasos más cerca como un felino asechando

-yo nooo-

Dije con risa nerviosa

-a claro-

Él se cruzó de brazos note que traía algo en las manos me teñí rojo remolacha cuando reconocí los bollitos de papel brillante cuantas probabilidades había de que fueran los mismos dulces que tenía en mi bolsa el noto mi mirada

-oye no me digas que quieres uno-

Yo no dije nada Mavis que guapo que era con solo mirarme sentía que mi corazón se pararía no por nada el hechicero semanal lo escogió para la sección mi "novio ideal"

-oye Lucy…quieres un dulce-

El recargado de lo más casual empezó a desenvolver uno me miro pensativo para luego hacer un gesto de burla

-pero como lo tomaras-

Él se estaba burlando de mí trate de alcanzar mi cinturón donde guardaba mis llaves llamaría a un espíritu a ver si se le hacía gracioso tener las manos atadas cuando sea el quien las tenga

Pero donde están mis llaves? pensé sorprendida escuche su risa las tenía en las manos arg

-tranquila no necesitaremos ningún espíritu yo puedo darte el dulce…ahora di aaaa-

Acerco el dulce a mis labios entreabiertos por mi respiración acelerada que rayos era este ambiente pensé tratando de clamar los latidos erráticos de mi corazón sin lograrlo

Empecé a abrir despacio mi boca pero toda sonrojada vi que él se ponía el mismo dulce en sus labios sosteniéndolo entre los dientes se acercó a mi yo me quede de piedra

-que estás tramando Siegran-san-

Dije desconfiada retrocediendo

-que no es obvio devolverte el favor-

Dijo después de tragar el dulce que yo rechaze

-el favor?-

El asintió mostrándome los caramelos

-el favor que me hiciste al darme estos-

Yo hice una excreción cómica (°0°) sorprendida

-yo no hice eso-

El empezó a abrir otro dulce

-claro que si de manera involuntaria-

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua no podía creer que él estuviera haciéndome esto estaba jugando conmigo

-eso que se supone que significa-

Pedí en la misma posición incómoda mirándolo desde abajo

-sé que te gusto-

Dijo de lo más tranquilo

-he notado tus miradas durante todo el juicio-

Estaba más que apenada que la tierra me tragara de verdad había sido tan obvia

Por un momento pensé que él se estaba aprovechando de eso para jugar conmigo no me podía hacer falsas ilusiones en cualquier momento podría decirme "va es una broma" no me gustaría pasar por una desilusión a si porque si bien sabía que él jamás se fijaría en mi era muy diferente que el mismo me lo dijera

Él podía escoger a la que quisiera estaba su amiga Erza por ejemplo la maga más fuerte del gremio ho la peli purpura Ulthear que era más o menos igual a El Yo era solo una vinculada a los espíritus zodiacales una maga no muy fuerte tal vez era eso solo un sueño que mi activa imaginación de escritora se encargó de inventar a mi falta de vida romántica en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cama

-te ahorre el trabajo de dármelos personalmente y los tome yo-

Sonrió con suficiencia

-ya dime que quieres-

Dije soplando el fleco rubio que me cubría los ojos estaba dispuestas a no caer en su juego

-sabes que yo tengo el último voto para decidir si dejarte aquí encerrada ho si dejarte libre-

Él se sentó en silla libre se reclino en ella pasando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

-aun no entiendo me estas tratando de chantajear-

Pregunte incrédula había escuchado rumores de que él era cruel pero esto era demasiado si pudiera desatarme mandaría a el diablo el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él y de que era un miembro del consejo y le daría una paliza

-te lo pondré claro te pido una única cosa Lucy si me la das te dejo libre-

Lo mire detenidamente entornando los ojos cafés

-y si no-

Otra sonrisa de medio lado de parte de el

-saldrás dentro de cinco semanas ho un mes -

Cinco semanas un mes rayos no tenía obsion me enderece tenía que aceptar

-que es lo que quieres-

El silbo mirando el techo

-lo que quiero de ti Lucy herthafilia es….un beso-

Mi mandíbula callo jure que había oído mal estaba segura de que esto si de verdad era un sueño

-un…beso?-

El asintió levantándose

Pov normal

Siegran continuaba a mirar a su rubia que parecía considerar sus posibilidades pero el bien sabía que no tenía ninguna el había trazado un plan perfecto se sentía mal por hacer esto pero era la única obsion él no era muy bueno confesando o expresando sus sentimientos tal vez por eso nadien se había dado cuenta que él estaba enamorado de la maga rubia del gremio más molesto

Como paso ni el mismo lo supo con cada informe que llegaba al consejo fue empezando a admirara a la rubia compañera de su amiga de la infancia el sentía que tenía gran potencial para cuando la vio por primera vez fue amor a primera vista toda esa admiración era ahora amor ya

-es…está bien-

Él estaba sorprendido se acercó a Lucy no pensó que aceptaría no dejando pasar la oportunidad paso su mano por su mejilla cerro la brecha entre ellos se miraron por unos segundo después se unieron en un beso dulce gracias a que el había comido tanto caramelo delineo sus labios con su lengua traviesa cuando quiso profundizar el contacto ella abrió la boca dándole cabida ella estaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados si esto era un sueño no quería despertar

Siegran tomo entre sus labios el inferior de ella succionando y mordiendo en ocasiones el desabrocho las esposas pensó que ella lo golpearía por haber sido tan engreído con ella pero en vez de eso paso sus manos por encima cabeza enrollándolas alrededor de su cuello pasando sus dedos por sus hilos azules acariciándolo con ternura el puso sus manos en su cintura acercándola más a él después de un tiempo la falta de aire les causo se separaran mareados levemente con las intensas emociones

Lucy se recargo en la pared el solo recargo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados le dio uno cuantos picos más ella le tomo el rostro acariciando sus mejillas abrió los ojos con lentitud pues temía que era una fantasía pero él seguía con ella recargo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

-sabes yo-

Él puso su dedo índice en sus labios ella juro probar azúcar suelta en ellos

-no dikas nada solo-

La miro a los ojos si tan solo pudiera contarle todo lo que sentía abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió Otro beso largo entre ellos

Lucy se quedó con esas palabras que se moría por decir también atrancadas en su garganta ella sabía que aunque pudiera decírselas eso no garantizaba una felicidad duradera solo podían conformarse con saborear hasta el último "bocadito de azúcar" que les quedara esa noche.

-disfrutemos del momento-

Ganándole la palabra Dijo ella sacando el último bollito de dulce de la manos de él colocándoselo en los labios el acepto lo alimentara y tomándola entre sus brazos la beso otra vez antes de que la noche llegar a su punto y el tuviera que dejarla ir por que como sea tenían un trato de dejarla libre apenas le diera lo que quería

Para cuando volvió a la alianza sonriendo como si la cárcel mágica hubiera sido un parque de diversiones la única testigo de la ilusión en sus ojos fue mirajene que supo que otra vez el juego de los "bocaditos de azúcar" habían hecho su trabajo ahora solo le faltaba encontrarle pareja a los dos solteros más codiciados del gremio "fairy tail" (Natsu y Gray)

_#Fin#_

_**Y bien que les pareció quieren una secuela?**_

_**Bueno eso háganmelo saber en un comentario si**_

_**Sus opiniones ayudan a mejorar**_

_**Una pequeña aclaración este Fanfic tiene lugar cuando Jellal es miembro del consejo de magia debo decir que me inspire en el capítulo donde a Erza la enjuician y Natsu irrumpe en el tribunal mal disfrazado de ella no podía dejar fuera la idea de que el chico dragón lo intentara de nuevo jjiji**_

_**Para evitar próximas confusiones (guiño)**_

_**Hasta la próxima historia ha y recuerden apoyar mis demás historias de "amores imposibles" y si tienen alguna idea sobre otra pareja de la que les gustaría haya una historia y no hay díganme en un comentario tratare de poner a trabajar mi imaginación ahora hasta la próxima**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
